1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to structural analysis of materials and, in particular to an elastic modulus determination method of a composite material including fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a three-dimensional structural analysis method in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-223711 using a finite element method of a honeycomb structure model to analyze the mechanical characteristics of synthetic resin foam when an impact deformation occurs. According to this method, a stress component corresponding to a strain component in each direction can be calculated using the same maximum stress-strain curve. This allows the honeycomb structure model to be treated as a structural model having isotropic mechanical characteristics similar to an actual synthetic resin foam.